The Hunt In Solis
by KingdomSolis
Summary: Weiss is the Heiress of the Kingdom Solis. Ruby is a huntress in training working as her servant. When a hunt commences, will the two girls' bond be torn apart? The story is told through the two girls' journals/ diary entries.
1. Prologue (Day 1)

**AN:**

**Lupa: This was a story I wrote a couple years ago for a history class. I was told I needed to redo it for RWBY. Here it is! I'm not sure how I feel about this exactly because I don't write much. TinyJerkFace wanted me to do it so I did.**

**MaukingBird: I wish Lupa would get over her fear of publishing this and just do it. Otherwise, I don't care much for Author Notes. **

**TinyJerkFace: I just do the drawing for this... Oh, and I made Lupa write it. **

**We would appreciate reviews and such. Let us know how we did. If this is in anyway successful, expect posts on the weekends, probably Sunday nights.**

**Each chapter will include two journal entries. One from Weiss the other from Ruby, we did it this way because they are the same da****ys entries.**

* * *

><p>Journal Number 1,<p>

My Father and Mother seem to disagree on whether or not I should be writing in this journal. Father believes I should not be wasting my time recording events that do not matter. Personally, I agree with Father that this is a childish act. I am no child. Mother tells me that I must describe myself and my life for historical purposes. She also believes that it will help to relieve some of the stress that has plagued me lately. My name is Weiss Schnee; I am 17 years old. I will be 18 in a few weeks time. I live in the kingdom of Solis, where my Father is King. Yes, I am the princess and sole heir to the throne. I have no brothers or sisters, putting all of the pressure of running the kingdom on me.

As far as my schooling goes, I have been homeschooled in all things to help me run the kingdom when my time of succession comes. I was required by my Father to learn the art of swordplay; my sword of choice is my rapier, Myrtenaster. My regular clothing consists of a long skirt that has a gradient of blue at the top to white at the bottom. The blouse I wear is similar in fashion; it continues the gradient of white to sky blue. The sleeves are hemmed short at Father's request. The only personal touch I am allowed in my wardrobe is my family's emblem, which I wear on my hip. As an early birthday present, Mother gifted me a blue headband which I wear in place of my tiara most days. My combat clothes, that my father had specially made, resemble my normal ones in all ways except the skirt is much shorter; this allows me to have a much better range of movement with Myrtenaster. I have to wear leggings, however, because it is unacceptable for a lady to show too much skin. Mother disapproves greatly of my combat gear.

Living the life of a sole heiress is lonely. I do not have much to do in my spare time, so I practice. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Father requires me to practice my swordsmanship. Tuesdays are spent in my room, usually alone. I have recently acquired my own personal servant, her name escapes me at the moment. Thursdays and Fridays, I am allowed to work with my mother on my singing. I find great joy in working with my Mother. I have an important performance coming up and the audience consists of Kings and Queens from the neighboring kingdoms. Mother has helped me write my own song. I hope _Mirror Mirror_ is as professional as the other songs that I will be singing. I am allowed to invite one person myself, but who would I invite? I am always alone.

Our castle is the greatest in all of Remnant, only rivaled in beauty by Beacon Academy in Vale. The castle is snow white and the view is unrivaled from my room atop the tallest tower. The snow that coats the mountains around the castle glows different colors throughout the day, creating vivid images that draw people to Solis. These images are said to give an insight into one's future. However, the insight does not come easily. The forests surrounding the kingdom, while beautiful in nature, are riddled with creatures of Grimm. This makes traveling in and out of Solis extremely dangerous, but the pristine views justify the risks.

I, again, dislike the idea of writing a journal. I have now described my life in minor detail. I may or not be continuing this project of my Mothers.

Signed,

Heiress Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Hi! My name is Ruby Rose. I just turned 15 and Yang gave me this diary to write all of my thoughts and feelings down in. My last birthday is one I will remember forever because turning fifteen in my kingdom brings both good and bad things. Some of the good include beginning to train in my chosen profession and being able to move out of the common girl house. I will be able to move into Yang's home in a couple of days now that I have been assigned my temporary job. Every official job in the kingdom takes 3 years to train for; by the age of 18, you are expected to be trained enough to be on your own no matter the occupation. This is where the bad part of being 15 comes from… I got assigned the job of being the personal servant to the one and only Ice Princess, Weiss Schnee. I have heard many rumors about the princess and most of them are not good.

The Heiress is often called cold hearted and it is fairly common knowledge that she raises her voice to anyone who does not meet her expectations. I have to say I am kinda scared to be working for her, but I know that I can handle one little heiress. I find myself looking forward to the time I will be spending at Schnee Castle. My job is to do whatever the heiress needs. From fetching her food to cleaning her clothes, I am required to do anything that she wants me to. I have been told that the last girl who was assigned as Weiss's personal servant was required to help her in the training room; the poor girl probably did not know what she was doing. I hope Weiss has me help her train! The Heiress's weapon differs from anything I've ever had an experience with.

Yang is a huntress. She goes into the forests around the kingdom and hunts the creatures of Grimm for their furs. Eventually, I will finish my training as a huntress and will be able to go out with her legally. Yang and I have been hunting together for years, even though I am too young. Legend has it that the lights that illuminate the snowy mountains around the kingdom can grant foresight into a persons life, but also give individuals hyper abilities, or semblances. Yang and I both have these special abilities that were passed down to us from our mother, Summer Rose. The abilities Yang has differ from mine greatly. Yang is older; therefore, she is stronger. Her semblance is a fire ability that helps by amplifying her strength greatly. My semblance is speed. I can run at incredible speeds. The system we use when we hunt together is one that would be envied by all if we could tell them how we do it. If anyone in the kingdom knew how we got our nice pelts, we both would be burned on a pyre for "witchcraft."

I should probably finish packing my things so I can start the move to Yang's place later. My first day working for Weiss starts tomorrow, as well as my training to be a full Huntress. I love the idea of recording my thoughts. I will have to remember to thank Yang for this diary later.

Talk Later,

Ruby Rose


	2. Day 2

**A/N:**

**Lupa: I had a lot of fun working on this chapter and can't wait to keep working.**

**TinyJerkFace: Expect some art, I have been busy with personal projects.**

**MaukingBird: I don't like Author's Notes. Bye.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Journal Entry 2,<p>

**7:00 AM (Weiss's Tower)**

I am startled awake this morning by a knock on my tower's door. After making my way to the door from my soft bed, I discover that it is my new personal servant. She is dressed in the typical Schnee personal servant outfit, which is solid white. She seems younger than I by several years. I find it hard to believe that this girl made it to the castle. She appears shy and anxious.

"Good Morning, Princess Schnee. My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I have brought your breakfast for you to eat before your lessons today," the girl speaks.

So her name is Ruby. I will have to remember that. My opinion of the girl does not change after she speaks aloud. She is too young to be here, too simple to be near me.

"Good Morning, servant. Put the food on my table near the window, then leave until you are called back," I reply.

"Of course, Princess."

She leaves as quickly as she appeared. I eat my breakfast in the silence that accompanies the feeling of loneliness. Thursdays start slow for me. I wonder what my lesson with Mother will be like today. My performance is officially a week away, so I will be working on _Mirror Mirror_ in my free time until then.

**9:00 AM (Singing Lessons in the Parlor)**

I walk into the parlor where I have my singing lessons in. Mother is waiting for me near the piano. She seems to be in deep conversation with someone. My Mother turns around, revealing Ruby sitting on the piano bench with her.

"Ruby, you play beautifully," I hear my mother say, "Oh, Weiss dear. Did you know that Ms. Rose plays piano?"

"No, Mother, I did not. Should you not be in my quarters cleaning, Ruby," I ask with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"Of course, Princess. I will be leaving now. I am sorry that I was not there sooner," she squeaks. "I left water and some snacks on the table," Ruby quickly speaks while bowing out of the room.

"Weiss Schnee! That is no way to talk to anyone, servant or not," Mother scolds.

"Please, Mother, let us move on with lessons. I need to work on my songs so that I do not disappoint Father," I reply to change the subject.

**3:00 PM (Solo Practice in the Parlor)**

My lessons with Mother concluded hours ago, but I still find myself in the parlor. I am growing increasingly frustrated with every attempt to get the timing correct in _Mirror Mirror._ I need an instrumentalist to continue working, so I go in search of Mother.

"Mother! Mother," I call throughout the castle. I eventually find myself outside of my Father's study. I knock to gain permission to enter.

"Come in," is the only answer I receive.

I walk slowly up to his desk and wait to be addressed. Father is not one who takes kindly to being interupted while he works.

"Ah, Weiss dear. What is it that you need today," my father asks while peering at me over his glasses.

"I just needed to know if you knew where Mother is. I need her to play piano for my individual practices."

"She left for an outlying village several hours ago. There was an issue with the water supply and I personally could not leave," he informs me.

"I see."

**7:00 PM (Weiss's Tower)**

It is just after dinner and I find myself yet again alone in my tower. There is a significant amount of snow on my window seal, making me realize how long I have been staring at the lights glowing on the snowy mountains. I hear quiet footsteps coming up the tower steps that stop outside of my door. The person stands there for quite some time before finally knocking.

"Princess Schnee. Your Father said you needed an instrumentalist for practice. I am here to help," the voice says through the door.

I decide I could use the help of whoever is on the opposite side of the door. I leave my window seat and open the door. I am surprised to see Ruby on the other side.

"Ms. Schnee, I know you may not think of me as anything other than a servant, but let me help you practice. I will prove my worth to you," Ruby says with confidence.

"Fine, but only because I have no other options! Let us go to the parlor," I tell her.

**7:30 PM (In the Parlor)**

Ruby immediately walks over to the piano bench and runs through some basic warm ups. She looks to me expectantly and awaits instructions. I look around the room and begin my own warm ups.

"Princess, we really should begin. You need to be back in your chamber and resting in a few hour's time," Ruby speaks wisely.

"Have you looked over the music for your part," I ask doubtfully.

"Yes, Princess. I only have a few recommendations on some changes that you could make to have the piano fit into the song better."

"You dolt! I will decide the changes made to my own song," I retort.

"I-I'm sorry. They were only suggestions," she whispers as she shrinks back in fear.

**9:30 PM (Weiss's Chamber)**

The dolt of a servant that I have left shortly after my evening practice. After the minor argument we had at the beginning of practice, it went surprisingly well. Ruby, as it turns out, is an excellent pianist. She was able to read the music and play the highly difficult part with only minor flaws. She also helped me fix the problems with the timing that plagued me when I was practicing alone. There may be more to Ms. Ruby Rose then I saw during our first encounter.

Ruby concluded her day at the Schnee Castle by making sure that I returned to my chambers and had settled into bed. She has been more attentive to my needs in one day than any of the other servants have in my lifetime.

Signed,

Heiress Weiss Schnee

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

**5:30 AM (Rose and Long Household)**

I hate getting up super early; thankfully, I'm used to it from my early morning hunts with Yang. After waking up, I find Yang in the kitchen cooking breakfast before leaving for her daily hunt. We eat breakfast in relative silence only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ruby Rose! This is the royal guard! We are here to escort you to Schnee Castle. Come outside immediately; we must be off," a burly sounding man yells through the door.

I sigh deeply and look at Yang, a silent plea to get me out of being a servant to the Princess. She looks at me with a knowing glance and goes to answer the door.

"She will be right out! She has to make herself presentable to the Princess, after all. This is not a process you should rush," she says with attitude.

"Ms. Rose, please hurry. You have a lot to learn this morning," the guard says with exasperation.

I sigh yet again this morning and reply with sarcasm, "Yang, move so I can go with the nice guards." I push Yang out of the way and join the guards in their procession towards Schnee Castle.

**6:00 AM (Schnee Castle Kitchens)**

Scarlatina, the head chef in the kitchens, is in the process of teaching me how to correctly serve royalty when another servant, Jaune Arc, comes in for the King's meal.

"Velvet, I am running late! Please tell me you have the King's breakfast ready," the blonde boy pants.

"It is right here, Jaune; calm down. Jaune, this is Ruby Rose, personal servant to Princess Weiss Schnee. Ruby, this is Jaune Arc personal servant to the King of Solis," Velvet explains.

"It is nice to meet you, Jaune," I say with a kind smile.

"Likewise to you. Velvet, I really must be off. Nice to meet you, Ruby," Jaune says as he runs away with the King's breakfast.

"Ruby, it is almost 7:00! You can not be late taking the Princess her meal! Go to the tower and knock before entering; you can not go in without her permission," Velvet says in a rush.

"Thanks Velvet," I yell as I run towards the tower.

**6:55 AM** **(Outside Weiss's Tower Door)**

I find myself wondering what my day will be like once I wake the Princess up. Time to find out. I slowly lift my fist up and bang on the door. I hear the Princess begin to stir inside and make her way to the door. I hope that the Princess and I will be fast friends, but my hopes are short lived.

I smile sweetly at the Princess, "Good Morning, Princess Schnee. My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I have brought your breakfast for you to eat before your lessons today."

"Good Morning, servant. Put the food on my table near the window, then leave until you are called back," the Princess tells me curtly. I do as Weiss asks and head back into the kitchen to help Velvet.

**8:30 AM (In the Parlor)**

I quickly learn the Princess's schedule from Velvet and a few other servants. Velvet helps me prepare some drinks and snacks and I walk to the parlor. I find Queen Schnee at the piano playing. I listen intently before slowly approaching the instrumentalist.

"That is a beautiful piece, Queen Schnee. I wish I was that talented," I say in awe.

"Why thank you, Ms.," she says with a pause.

"Rose, ma'am. Ruby Rose," I inform her. "I am the Princess's new servant. "I brought drinks and snacks for her lesson this morning."

"I see. Welcome to the family, Ms. Rose. You said that you play," she asks with genuine interest.

"Yes, ma'am. Before my Mother passed away, she taught me how to play," I say with a hint of sadness at the memory.

"My dear, I am so sorry. Please, come sit and show me your skill," the Queen says.

I sit on the bench next to the Queen. "I have not played in several years. Please excuse the errors that I am sure to make," I state with concern.

"It is fine dear, just play the piece that I have laid out," the Queen insists.

I start with a simple warm up. Afterwards, I give the piece titled _Mirror Mirror_ a quick look over and begin to play. I soon finish and say a silent thank you that I did not mess up in front of Her Highness.

"Ruby, you play beautifully," the Queen tells me sounding elated. We hear footsteps approaching behind us and turn to see Princess Weiss coming into the parlor. The Queen turns to her daughter and says, "Oh, Weiss dear. Did you know that Ms. Rose plays piano?"

The Princess looks at me with what seems like annoyance as she says, "No, Mother, I did not. Should you not be in my quarters cleaning, Ruby?" I quickly agree with the Princess and bow out of the room, hearing her mother scold her as I walk away.

**10:00 AM (Schnee Castle)**

I am only allowed to attend the Princess's lessons if I am invited; today, I was not. So I wander the castle, looking for something to do or someone to help. I was in the East Wing of the castle, the office area, when I literally run into Jaune and we fall into a tangle of limbs on the marble floor.

"I'm so sorry, Jaune! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry," I squeak out as we untangle ourselves.

"Ruby! Ruby, its fine. Trust me. I was in a hurry running an errand for the King and turned the corner too quickly," he said in a rush.

"Do you need any help?"

"I could always use help! Do you mind running to the kitchen and having Velvet start working on the King's lunch," he asks with sympathy.

"Sure, sure Jaune. I will have her make it and have it ready for you to pick up around 11:00," I tell him sweetly.

"Thanks Ruby," Jaune yells over his shoulder as he runs off to continue his errands for King Schnee.

I do a 180 and begin the trek across the castle to the kitchen. It seems that my time at Schnee castle may not be as boring as I imagined.

**6:30 PM (Dining Room)**

I help set the table in the Royal family's dining room. I stand with the other servants along the wall waiting for the family to finish dining so we can clear the table. Jaune seems to have fallen asleep while leaning on the wall. I nudge him slightly and he crashes to the floor. I bite my hand hoping to stifle the giggles threatening to escape. I look up to see the glare the Princess shot my way. The King begins to talk again to the Princess about her singing and how her Mother wasn't due back for a few days.

"Father, I need someone to play piano for me. I need to practice for the performance coming up. _Mirror Mirror _is not anywhere near completion," the Princess exclaims.

"We will find someone to play piano for you. Do not fret, Weiss," the King states boredly.

**7:00 PM (Weiss's Tower)**

I, Ruby Rose, personal servant to Princess Weiss Schnee, am about to do something idiotic. I am going to volunteer to help the Princess in her lessons. I find myself immediately regretting the decision to knock on the door. Oops, too late. I already did it.

"Princess Schnee. Your Father said you needed an instrumentalist for practice. I am here to help," I say, sounding more confident than I am.

The door opens and a look of disbelief is all I see gracing the Heiress's face. I speak quickly so I can not be interrupted, "Ms. Schnee, I know you may not think of me as anything other than a servant, but let me help you practice. I will prove my worth to you."

"Fine, but only because I have no other options! Let us go to the parlor," she says as she leads the way to the parlor. I silently raise my fists into the air in celebration of the minor victory.

**9:00 PM (Rose and Long Household)**

I leave the castle as soon as I am done helping Weiss. The practice session definitely started off rocky, but quickly came to a steady rhythm. I was unable to convince the Princess to allow me to make the changes in the music that I needed to, so I went along with her wishes. The Queen is not due to return back to the castle until Saturday evening, meaning I will get to work with the Princess on her music again tomorrow. I actually look forward to it.

I haven't seen Yang return from her hunt yet, but she could simply be out drinking with the other Hunters and Huntresses. Velvet let me bring home some of the leftovers from the castle. I hope Yang gets home before they spoil. My first day at the castle came to a fun end. I spent a majority of my day getting to know the other servants and the layout of the castle. I look forward to tomorrow when I can spend more time with Weiss.

Talk Later,

Ruby Rose


	3. Day 3 (Weiss Schnee)

**AN:**

**Lupa: This chapter took me longer to write than others just because I have been so busy with school. I know we promised an update every Sunday, to be honest though, some stuff happened at my house with some family issues so we got it out ASAP. I will try and work harder so we can get this to more of an every other day update rather than weekly.**

**TinyJerkFace: Been busy with choir and stuffs…**

**MaukingBird: Hey guys! I don't really say much, but hi!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own RWBY or the songs in our writing.**

* * *

><p>Journal Entry 3,<p>

I was woken up this morning by Ruby bringing breakfast to my chamber. I answer the door with slight irritation at being woken up from my dreams. She is dressed like she was yesterday with the only difference being a rose emblem on her shirt.

"Good Morning, Princess Schnee. Here is your breakfast. If you don't need me, I will be in the kitchen waiting to help you with your lessons at 9 sharp in the parlor," she said before turning to leave.

"Ruby! Wait! Please go into the kitchen and fetch your meal and come back. I want to learn more about you," I call after her.

"Sure thing, Princess," she laughs out over her shoulder.

As she leaves, I begin to make myself presentable for the day. I change out of my sky blue night gown and into my formal day wear. I pull my hair back into my signature sideways ponytail and place my tiara on. Ruby's footsteps begin echoing up the stairs as she ascends my tower.

"Alrighty Princess, what questions do you have for little old me," she asks with a smile upon entering. We seat ourselves at the table near my window.

"One, don't call me Princess, you can address me as Weiss. Two, let's start with the basics," I state flatly, "What are you training for now that you are of age?"

Ruby raises an eyebrow at me. "Alright, Weiss, I am training to be a Huntress like my sister Yang."

"That answers my next question of siblings, what of your parents," I ask with my curiosity growing.

"My parents are both dead. My mother's name was Summer Rose. I never knew my Father," Ruby looks down at her feet. I look out the window unsure how to respond.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ruby. I did not know. We can move on to a different topic if you would like," I try to change the subject.

"No, no, it's fine really Weiss. She died when I was young. I don't remember her much. She was killed in the forest by an Ursa Major. She is the reason I want to be a huntress," Ruby explains.

We chat idly for about an hour before Ruby has to go and take the dishes back to the kitchen. I begin to prepare for my lessons in the parlor until I realize that Mother is still not back from her trip. It will just be Ruby and I at practice today. Maybe I can get to know her some more. I finally am ready and depart for the parlor.

Upon arriving at the parlor, I see that Ruby is already there warming up. She is running though basic scales and humming along. I decide to stand by the door and listen to her for awhile.

"I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold," she sings ending on a crescendo.

"That was very well done, Ruby. Would you mind starting from the beginning and allowing me to listen to all of it," I ask as I approach the piano.

"W-Weiss! I didn't see you there. Um, I really don't sing in front of people," she stammers in shock.

"Ruby, it's just me. Please, you sound beautiful. I just want to listen to it again."

"A-Alright, Weiss," she says turning back to the piano keys. As the song picks up again, Ruby begins to sing,"Dream of anything; I'll make it all come true. Everything you need is all I'll have for you. I'm forever always by your side. Whenever you need a friend, I'm never far behind."

Ruby continues on through her song. As I listen, I begin to think of the lyrics. I watch Ruby's slender fingers move over the ivory and ebony keys. Ruby nods her head along with the beat of her song, her hair swinging as she leans over the piano. She again finished the song and looks at me for approval.

"Very nice, Ruby. Where did you learn to sing like that," I ask in genuine wonder.

"I guess I've always known how to sing. I've just never had much confidence in myself to play for anyone but Yang," she says shyly.

"Ruby, I want to work with you more on your singing after lunch today. I will not take no for an answer. Now we must move on to my performance pieces," I tell her plainly, "Mirror Mirror first."

Ruby adjusts her placement on the bench to allow me to sit alongside her. I pull out the correct sheet music and we begin practicing. We practice until Velvet, the castle's personal chef, comes in and asks if Ruby would go to the kitchen and move our lunch into the parlor. Ruby quickly apologizes to me for losing track of time and follows Velvet to the kitchen to get the food. I look over at Ruby's abandoned satchel on the floor and lift her sheet music out. The song she was singing earlier was titled Gold. I look over the lyrics, committing them to memory. I put the sheet music away just as Ruby comes back into the parlor.

"Hey, Princess. I'm going to set up lunch out on the patio table. I should be done setting up in a couple minutes," she informs me as she heads out the patio door.

I slowly stand up and glance out the windows. She is working diligently to set up what looks to be a simple lunch of sandwiches and salad. I walk out to the patio famished.

I look over at the girl who is now beaming with pride at her handy work, "This looks wonderful. Will you be joining me for lunch, Ruby?"

"Only if you want me to, Princess," she says jokingly.

"Don't call me that," I say with more angst than I meant.

Ruby shrinks back at my words, "I'm sorry, Weiss. It was only a joke."

"It's fine. Let's eat," I say sitting down.

Lunch continues without incident. We talk about our likes and dislikes. Ruby talks about her puppies at home and about the life she hopes she gets from living as a huntress. I tell her about life in the castle and being raised without siblings. Eventually, we finish eating and Ruby has to leave again to return our things to the kitchen.

I walk back to my tower knowing that I have a few hours until Ruby is ready for our afternoon practice. As I am sitting on my window bench, I look down into the courtyard and watch the people mill around. I see the stable boy leading the horses out to exercise, the gardeners pruning the rose bushes, and the Hunters and Huntresses selling furs. I will have to ask Ruby what life outside the castle is like later tonight.

A Few Hours Later

I leave my tower early because I want to look over the song that Ruby sang to me earlier. I beat Ruby into the parlor this time. I stroke the keys and play through the song. I turn as I hear the door to the parlor open.

"Weiss, why are you playing my song," Ruby asks me.

"I thought I could- I was trying to understand- I wanted to try singing it," I finally got out on my third try.

"It's fine, really. I was going to compliment you actually for learning the entire song just from listening to me play it once," she explains.

"I may have taken the sheet music out of your bag while you were in the kitchen and looked it over," I say blushing madly, "I am sorry for invading your privacy like that, Ruby."

"Like I said, Weiss. It's fine. Are you ready to go over your songs again," she asks clearly ready to move on.

"Actually, this afternoon we are going to go over your song and how we can possibly cure your stage fright," I tell her.

"Why would we need to cure my stage fright," she asks sounding scared.

"To put it simply, you will be playing piano at the recital when I preform. My Mother has been trying to find a piano player for my shows for many years. No one has had your talent; therefore, you will play for me," I explain to her with a calm smile.

"But Weiss, I don't think my stage fright is going to go away in five days! You are asking a lot of me, Weiss," she panics.

I wave her over to join me on the bench. "Ok, we are going to start by isolating your singing and your playing," I tell her before continuing instructions. Our practice carries on like this from early afternoon until late evening when Ruby has to return home.

After dinner with Father, I find myself out in the gardens. Mother likes to have a variety of flowers every season. This season, among the common flowers, Mother seems to have shipped in White Roses from Atlas. They are growing beautifully alongside the red roses. I continue along the path between the flowers until I reach the small tree grove along the wall of the castle. I sit on the rock in the middle of the grove and watch the sunlight fade into the night sky shining with stars. I begin to drift off into a calm sleep.

Signed,

Weiss Schnee


	4. Author's Note

**Ok, so first of all I want to apologize… It's been forever and a half since I've****updated. **

**There are a couple reasons for that, I was a senior in high school when I started writing this so I was going through graduation stuff and college work at the same time. I graduated with 36 college credit hours and I'm now a sophomore almost junior at a University. I'm studying nursing so I'm going to be incredibly busy.**

**Now, the reason I'm putting up an Author's Note. TinyJerkFace and MaukingBird (my co-writers) are now at different Universities and I'm on my own. I'm not the strongest writer so more mistakes will start to show up if I continue updating. **

**I guess the real reason I'm writing this is to see if you guys would mind updates that are spaced out and with a few more mistakes. I'd love to hear from you guys and get your opinions. Shoot me a PM or a review. Either on here or my tumblr under LupaTheSheWolf.**

**The support I've gotten for my little story has been amazing. I woke up this morning to an email saying NobleMETA, one of my favorite writers on this site if you haven't read their stories please go do so, was following my story. I had to log out****and log back in to check if I was dreaming...**

**Ya'll are awesome and I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**Lupa**

**P.S. I will be replacing this with a chapter if you guys want me to continue...**


End file.
